Gold Eyes
by The-City-Burns
Summary: Freedom, something we all take for granted, but what if suddenly all of that freedom was taken away, that happened to once such person. Her name is Ari this is her story. Deidaraxoc CURRENTLY ON HIATUS. BEING REWRITTEN
1. Intro

Blinking warily, a young woman, no more than twenty, stepped out into harsh sunlight. Her long brown matted hair drifted in the soft breeze. Her face was twisted into a grimace, it had been had been days since she had last eaten. Then from her back burst glorious eagle wings, gold, black and brown. She took off into the cold morning air.  
>Most would say it impossible for her to fly, she weighed too much, but for her that was not the case. Her bones were light as the feathers that adorned her wings. Sometimes she thought she was about to be blown away with the wind. But she would never allow it. She was too proud and refused to be beaten, not without a fight.<br>Swooping low, the cold wind biting at her tanned skin, the woman's gold eyes scanned the tree filled landscape for food, berries, mice, fruit, anything her body could digest, anything to quell her hunger.  
>Spotting her next feed, she swooped in for the kill.<br>She could be seen sitting in the twisted and gnarled branches of an old Sakura tree, eating some kind of rat. She ripped at its seared flesh. It was the first meal she had received in days, not that she counted them anymore. A cruel iron collar was strapped around her neck, a small but strong chain was attached to it. As the sun rose above the mountains said chain was yanked. Hard. Toppling out of her tree, Ari began to walk back to her captors, her prison, and her home.  
>Within a dark cell, in a cold building. A young woman named Ari dwells here, her body chained, but her mind free.<p> 


	2. Deidara and Sasori

**Hey everyone, if you can, can you reviw, it would be nice**

* * *

><p>The young blond haired boy sat upon the great clay bird he had created. Beautiful blue eyes looked upwards, toward the sky, where a family of eagles flew, free as, well birds, unlike him. He had been forced into an organisation called the Akatsuki, they were all criminals, like himself, all S rank criminals, it wasn't that bad, there was food in his belly and a roof over his head, but he had to do all these missions for the organisation's leader, Leader-sama, that was he was instructed to refer to him as. There were ten members in all half of whom, possessed names he didn't yet know. What he really hated was the fact, he couldn't go outside whenever he wished, always having to report to 'Leader-sama' whenever he so much as sneezed, freedom was what this boy treasured most, a deep husky voice interrupted his voice.<p>

"Brat, hurry this damn bird up" Sasori, his partner in crime, commanded

Sasori was weird, to say the least, he looked like a snail, with a hunchback, but he was a puppet, so the blond figured he looked different, to this _thing_

"Brat I hate been kept waiting now hurry this thing up" Sasori demanded a long metallic tail creeping out from underneath the black cloaks they both donned upon their entrance to the Akatsuki.

"I have a name you know, it's Deidara" He muttered,

Sasori had heard,

"Fine then, _Deidara _hurry up now or we'll never get this mission done!" Sasori exclaimed, furious.

"Then tell me what this damn mission is about!" Deidara retorted angrily, he had not been told what this mission was about.

"In Kohanagure, there is a girl, she is part eagle and controls gravity and wind, the Hokage has had her imprisoned and lets her out to fly, on a chain, at sunrise and sunset" Sasori explained his anger fading

"Her name is Ari, she is proud and to complete our mission we need to get her to join the Akatsuki, and if possible get her to trust us."Sasori finished his voice wavering and if he was remembering something.

Then it hit Deidara, Sasori had at one point in his life, known this Ari person.

Ari walked through the dark, cold halls of the accursed place she resided in, by force. The chain that was connected to her neck via a collar, clanked metallically as it brushed the ground, Ari walked grudgingly as she was lead outside the stone building.

Ari swooped viciously attacking the chain that bound her to the team of ninja; she pulled her wings in close to her body swooping dangerously fast at one section on the long chain, it was damaged, very badly but not enough for Ari to be able to break it, not yet anyway. Once again she swooped her tattered clothes, if you could even call them that, blew in the raging wind. Her long brown hair was tied loosely with a strip of leather, two long bangs gently brushed as she hovered, panting from all the effort of attempting to break the accursed chain.

Ari felt the chain tugging her back down to the earth, where the ninja were waiting to put her back into her _cage_, she thought the word distastefully, you would think someone would get used to being in a cage for so long, but no for Ari it was a curse, no freedom, no sunlight but most of all no one to talk to, it had nearly driven Ari to insanity, keyword _nearly _she had stayed sane by talking to the spiders in the corner of her cage, she had dubbed them; Rosa and Benjamin. She had even made up whole life backgrounds for them, down to the very last detail, for example, the two had originally been human but they had angered a witch and she had turned them into spiders, doomed to spend the rest of their lives in the cell they shared.

As Ari was marched, rather forcefully, back into her cage she looked out over her shoulder, a cream white bird soared, cutting through the black skies, on its back however, was another matter, two people sat upon it, one of them strangely blond…


	3. Team 7

Kakashi ran a hand through his silver hair, the 5th Hokage had assigned his team of Gennin to letting Ari out at night, and it was A rank, a simple A rank, but an A rank nonetheless. He waked slowly to the bridge that his team had always met at, he continued to walk, thinking about his team and his sensei, Minato the fourth Hokage, but he had died just like Obito, for this village. And so that was the reason he was late every day, he was visiting the memorial stone, to ask for forgiveness from his teammate and sensei.

As he arrived at the bridge, he was as usual, greeted by a

"Kakashi-Sensei you're late…. Again!" from Naruto, Kakashi sighed mentally

"Yo sorry I'm late, I had to see the Hokage" he explained, the whole group went silent

"Well at least it's believable this time" the raven haired prodigy stated

"Eh heh heh, well team seven, we have a mission" Kakashi laughed half-jokingly,

But really he was worried. Naruto gave his trademark fox grin

"Yesssss! Kakashi what's the mission" Naruto yelled happily

"Well I have to warn you all, it's an A- rank" Kakashi explained,

The group gaped, they had just been through the chunnin exams, and now an A-rank mission was being thrown at them. What the hell was Tsunade thinking!

"Our mission is to let Ari out at sun down every day for the next week, every ninja has to do it at one point, it's really easy" Kakashi explained,

But his mind was elsewhere, he remembered the first time he had let the eagle like girl out at sunrise.

It had gone well, she had stared at Minato's yellow hair, and said such colour before flying away, up into the clouds, but she had never liked Kakashi, sneering at him and muttering rude things underneath her breath.

He snapped out of his thoughts.

"Sasuke, I want you to work on your Chidori" he called,

Kakashi then turned to Sakura and handed her a scroll,

"Sakura, here are some Juitsu I want you to learn, if you need help just ask" he continued,

But he was interrupted by Naruto

"What about me Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto yelled, a huge fox like grin was plastered on his face, Kakashi scratched the back of his head

"Naruto, in order for you to learn any high level Juitsu you need to improve your Chakra control" Kakashi explained,

Naruto looked forlorn

"But Kakashi sensei, you teach Sasuke all the time, and you just gave Sakura a scroll, why won't you train me?" Naruto mumbled to himself,

Thankfully for Naruto Kakashi hadn't heard.

As the day passed and the sun moved through the sky, team seven was preparing for their mission, as the team followed Kakashi, Naruto had some time to think, why hadn't trained him? Why was it always Sasuke, Sasuke this Sasuke that. Naruto was interrupted by...

"Ok team here we are" Kakashi called, what met their eyes was a horrible sight,

It was a cage, there was straw on the floor along with golden and black feathers, in one of the corners was a bucket, hanging from the ceiling was a swing with a girl sitting on it she had golden hair, she was dirty and her clothes were ragged, she was thin very thin, like see her bones thin.

"Hello, Ari time to let you out" said Kakashi,

Walking toward Ari with his hand outstretched, inside his hand was a chain, to which Naruto held the other end. Kakashi continued to walk forward; finally he reached out and clipped the chain onto a collar that hung around the girl's neck.

Naruto walked in front of Ari leading her, the chain clanked on the ground with a horrible clanking sound. As the team reached the entrance of the building Ari ran past Naruto and leapt up into the sky her wings beating.

**Hello to my no readers, to those that have read my story thanks, but i bet there is no one, haha I'm writing to myself. Anyway to those that do read my story, please please please please please review, i haven't gotten a single one, I'm feeling lonely**

**-The-City-Burns **


	4. Naruto and Deidara

Deidara flew on his great clay bird, high in the skies, waiting for the mysterious girl named Ari, then as if on cue, Ari exploded through the clouds. The two eagles Deidara had seen yesterday spiralled around her, then the two peeled away, they then flew off toward the sun, fading into the distance. Ari's golden hair shone in the sun, she spun, spiralling in the clouds. Then she turned around, and for the first time, Ari saw Deidara. Cautiously Ari flew toward Deidara, her eyes locked with his, her eyes held an unknown pain and betrayal. Ari flew in circles around the blond examining the bird he sat on.

"Who are you" she asked, her voice was unsure, almost scared.

"My name is Deidara un" he replied, locking eyes with the mysterious winged girl, Ari.

She smiled

"That's a funny name, Deidara un" Ari answered with a laugh,

"My name is just Deidara, not Deidara un" Deidara retorted angrily, he hated it when people made fun of his accent. Ari seemed to notice his anger and shrunk away

"Sorry Deidara" Ari replied frowning,

"Sorry if I scared you, I don't like it when I get made fun of un" Deidara announced,

Ari's frown became a smile

"Did you make this Deidara-san ?" Ari asked still wary, all the while gesturing to the bird Deidara sat on,

"yea you can sit on it if you want un" Deidara replied, patting a spot beside him,

Ari swooped down and sat on the clay bird, right beside Deidara she reached out and gently touched the clay bird, a smile etching its way across her face as she padded around on the bird childishly.

Deidara blushed, Ari's poor excuse for clothes covered barley any skin, and revealed far too much.

"This is amazing, how did you make it?" Ari asked curiously, eyeing the bird.

"With these" Deidara replied, holding his hands up to reveal two pairs of mouths on the palms of his hands, one smiled at Ari. Ari gasped as she looked at the pair of extra mouths,

"Whoa that's cool, were you born with them or was it a juitsu thingy" Ari asked excitedly, her eyes lighting up.

"I know that this is going to sound strange, I'm part of an organisation called the Akatsuki, and I was sent to recruit you un" Deidara explained ,

Ari grinned

"well why didn't you say so, come on get me out of this hell hole!" Ari exclaimed

Deidara's eyes widened, this girl _wanted _to come and join the Akatsuki, well she was stuck in a tiny little cage. Then Ari began to feel the long chain that bound her to the group of ninja on the ground begin to tug, signifying she had to return to the ground, and thus back to the cage.

"tomorrow at sunset, I'll break you out un" Deidara called as Ari began to swoop down to the ground. Ari grinned, she liked this guy already.

As Ari landed on the ground, the blond haired ninja came up to her

"What's it like, flying?" he asked unusually quiet, his comrades had returned to the compound to prepare Ari's cage.

"Well little ninja, it's like freedom, you take for granted" Ari answered, her voice low,

"Your teammates are going to get worried if I don't return soon" she continued

Naruto nodded picking up the cold metallic chain and began to lead Ari back through the grass. As the two arrived back at the 'cage' as Ari referred to it. Naruto's teammates were waiting at the entrance to her cell.

"Come on Naruto, put her away so we can go already" the pink haired girl exclaimed bored

"Of course Sakura-Chan!" Naruto exclaimed his mask back in place. He unclipped the chain from around Ari's neck and shut the door. Ari walked up the swing in the centre of the cell and leapt onto it. She swung on it gently thinking about the two blonds, Deidara and Naruto

**Hello everyone… I did this whole chapter in one night, which is very hard for me to do 'cause my computer is stupid, if any of you would care to review I would be eternally grateful!**

The-city-burns


	5. Shikako and Sarutobi

A rough scraping sound echoed through the compound, effectively waking Ari up. She shook her head, shaking away the drowsiness. Then she remembered her nightmare, it was horrible, so many cages, betrayal and pain. Then, a bright messy blob of yellow came tearing through the halls.

"Slow down dobe" a voice called to Naruto, who was standing at the door, chain in hand. Then the rest of his team arrived, all of them looked like they could fall asleep at any moment, except for Naruto he looked like he had been awake for hours. Kakashi yawned taking the keys and unlocking the iron door. Once again Naruto walked up to Ari, the air was thick, and it was hot, very hot. As soon as Ari felt the chain clip around her neck, she ran through the hallways, Kakashi yelled in surprise, as did Sasuke, Sakura screamed and Naruto was dragged off his feet.

Finally after what seemed like ages, the group reached the door.

"Kakashi open the door" Ari commanded grinning and fidgeting excitedly

"Why are you in such a hurry?" He retorted

"Because, I'll see the sun rise" she answered.

Deidara sat on his bird, waiting for Ari, Sasori sat next to him, grumbling about this taking too long. Deidara was excited, he couldn't wait to talk to Ari again, it felt like someone understood him, understood the need for freedom. She was like him, different to 'normal' people, if there was even such a thing as normal. Then Deidara saw the thread of gold along the horizon, the sun was rising.

"There's Ari, about time too" Sasori called, his tail pointing toward the clouds, they in return parted to reveal Ari watching the golden sun break through the heavens. Beginning its long trek though the sky. Deidara could only just make out the details of her face, but he make out, she was smiling.

Then she turned around and saw Deidara and Sasori who were sitting on the giant clay bird. Ari grinned and flew toward the two with one last look towards the rising sun. As she neared the giant bird, she shouted in surprise,

"Sasori? Is that you?" She shouted happily

Sasori in reply nodded what could be seen of his head.

"It's nice to see you again Ari" he stated as Ari landed gently on the large clay bird.

"Sasori, stop hiding in that hideous puppet of yours, get out breath the air, and feel the sunshine" Ari scolded touching the metallic tail absentmindedly, the tail jerked away from her touch,

"No" he replied

"Why not?" Ari whined unhappily

"Because I said so" was Sasori's stern reply,

"Butface" Ari mumbled to soft for Sasori to hear

"Butface?" Deidara asked in a whisper

"Or arseface, whichever you prefer" she replied childishly

Deidara snickered then turned his attention to the chain, not noticing the clouds parting with the wind. Then much to the groups surprise a shout came from below, suddenly Ari's chain was tugged violently pulling her off the bird.

"ARI!" Deidara and Sasori yelled dashing to the edge of the bird to watch Ari fall.

Meanwhile down on the ground, panic was evident, Shikako and his previous team had arrived after the alarm had sounded at the sight of the clay bird hovering thousands of meters above the village, thinking it was an attack Kakashi had sounded the alarm, but then found it was much more serious, Ari the key to the survival of the village was escaping. Ari was part of a demonic clan, as long as she or another of her clan was in the village it was safe from attack from the clan of demons.

Shikako's shadow rose twisting and spiralling to catch the falling Ari, she was on her back and unable to open her wings, one of them looked like it was dislocated from the force of the air rushing past her. Shikako's shadow reached Ari and caught her in a shadow possession Juitsu, the signature of the Nara clan, which Shikako was the head of, for a few seconds Ari hovered, Shikako forcing her to fly, but then to everyone's horror she continued falling, plummeting towards the ground.

Ari screamed as she fell, not from the fear of hitting the ground, but from the pain of her dislocated wing, it was flailing uselessly beside her.

_I'm gonna hit the ground. I'm gonna hit the ground. I'M GONNA HIT THE FUCKING GROUND! _Were Ari's thoughts as she fell, were mantra of 'I'm gonna hit the ground' again and again. Surprisingly it wasn't the first time she had fallen, each time she had lived, but she was much higher up this time, her only hope was that she would live.

Ari continued to plummet towards the ground at tremendous speeds, for a moment the light struck her and she looked like a falling angel, but that was one moment and it passed. Finally Ari finished her decent and hit the ground, a cloud of dust rose around the area she had hit the plume of golden dust reached up towards Deidara and Sasori, and shielded them from view, allowing them to escape.

The crowd of ninja circled around Ari, she lay crumpled in the dirt, and a small crater had formed from the force of her impact with the earth. Shikako stepped forward, and reached forwards with two fingers and pressed them to her neck, feeling her pulse, checking if she had survived the tremendous fall.

Much to his delight, she was, but barley her heartbeat was thumping lightly against his fingers. Shikako, her former sensei gathered the winged girl up in his arms, she was light so light his barley had to lift her at all, her arm was hanging at an odd angle, obviously broken. Gently with one hand he lifted her tattered shirt up, to reveal her ribs, six of them were shattered, but what was scary was, he could stick one finger in-between her ribs, she was so thin.

Chaos, pain, blood. They were the things that were depicted in Ari's dreams. Darkness, betrayal, and destruction. Ari jolted awake, her eyes adjusting to the warm sunlight, she sat up, her long hair pooling around her, she then turned her attention to her left arm, and it was covered in bandages. Her eyes widened, and raised her wings, to be specific her right one, the one that had been dislocated.

A smile covered her face, as she lifted it, tilting it making sure it was all fine, much to her joy, it was. The doctors had put it back in place. She heard the door creak as it was opened, in walked Shikako.

Ari's head whipped around, her face twisted into a scowl as she eyed her former sensei

"Hello Ari" he called,

"Shikako" she replied curtly,

"Not Shikako sensei?" he asked mocking fake hurt,

Ari glared her golden eyes narrowing and her wings pulling themselves, much like an angry bird would.

"You lost the right to be called sensei when you betrayed me" she replied her voice cold,

"Now we both kno-" Shikako began,

"We both know that's bullshit" Ari cut in her voice venomous,

Shikako sighed, as far as he was concerned he had no choice, if she died the village died, the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few.

"Look Ari, you know why I did it. Can't you let it go?" He asked,

"Cut the bullshit Shikako, that dungeon that I was landed in is worse than death itself" Ari replied her voice dark, warning.

Shikako put his hands up in defeat, although he had known it would end up like this from the beginning he still had to try.

Once again the door creaked open and in walked the third Hokage.

"Ari, Shikako, have you told her yet?" he asked his eyes forlorn.

"No lord Hokage" Shikako replied, Sarutobi sighed,

"Ari, under order of the council, in one month you are to be... executed" Sarutobi informed


	6. Sasori and Ari

A rock was crushed into hundreds of tiny pieces.

Sasori was furious, absolutely furious; once again he had let Ari slip through his fingers. Both he and Deidara had failed to notice the clouds parting; they had then been unable to catch Ari as she plummeted towards the ground.

Another rock was crushed.

He and Ari had been friends; her older brother had been given the task of escorting Sasori and his team around Kohana, since they had arrived for the Chunnin exams two months early. Her older brother, Akio had to bring her on that particular mission, as her parents couldn't look after her. She was five and a half. While Akio had been training, Sasori had been landed with looking after her. She liked his puppets and poisons, so he let her watch him train. In the three months that he was there for the Chunnin exams, he had become her surrogate brother. Her actual brother didn't really care about her.

That went for her whole family, they hated her. Her father wasn't her birth father, her mother had been raped after a mission in Iwa had turned ugly, and she had refused to rid herself of the child saying,

'It wasn't her fault, she's just a child'

After she had been born they had found out about her wings and decided she was a demon, a child that should have never been born. Ari had grown up not knowing the love and warmth of a loving parent. Nobody was told of her wings, her mother was afraid of the family's reputation, her father refused to acknowledge her very existence.

Kohana was nestled right in the middle of the territory of an ancient demonic clan called Dais Irae. Kohana kept a member of the clan at all times as ransom, to make sure the village wasn't attacked and decimated by the clan. Once it was discovered that Ari had part of the demonic clan in her blood, she was locked away, soon after, the previous Dias Irae member, leapt off a cliff, refusing to be kept captive in that place. Sasori could understand why.

A rock exploded under the force of Sasori's anger.

Ari was anything but a demon, she was kind and caring, and Ari would do anything for those she cared about.

Inside the cave that Deidara and Sasori were sheltering in, Deidara was pacing angrily, his mind trying to think of how we hadn't noticed the clouds parting; yet again he was left without an answer. He could hear Sasori outside destroying the rocks in his anger. Deidara liked Ari; she was one of the few people in the world that understood the world. The way the wind blew that signified an oncoming storm, the chatter of birds that meant there was no danger.

He heard the loud crack of a rock being crushed by Sasori.

Deidara sighed; he couldn't think in this cave to many walls, too much like a cage, Deidara shuddered at the thought. He walked outside seeing Sasori he turned

"Danna, I'm going to see the layout of Kohana un" he called pulling a clay bird from his pocket.

Sasori turned around his eyes boring into Deidara's blue ones.

"Be careful brat, no mistakes this time" he stated, turning back around, his tail continuing to waver.

Deidara held his hands up, his fingers making the shinobi seal for 'ram'. With a poof of smoke, suddenly the once tiny bird was big enough for Deidara to sit on. He leapt onto it landing sure-footedly; forcing his chakra into the bird he forced it to flap its wings, with a great and powerful whoosh it rose into the sky.

**Ta Daaaaaaa all done, yes I know it was a long wait, but thanks to all those who reviewed or favourited my crap story, you know who you are. And have a look at my profile there's something there that you all need to read, I can't be bothered typing it up again, SO GO LOOK DAMMIT**


	7. Ari and Deidara

Ari lay in her cell, chained to the wall. Her whole body ached. Sitting in the same position for three days does that to you. Loud footsteps echoed throughout the cold stone hallways of the new prison that Ari resided in.

"Oi, demon girl, time for a shower. Can't have you being dirty for your public execution," the guard chuckled cruelly.

She was female, Ari was glad that the Hokage had enough decency to give her a female guard.

The guard stepped forward and released Ari from her chains. The hated shackles and collar were cast to the side. Ari was lead down a series of hallways. They were meant to confuse escaped prisoners;but thankfully Ari had walked these hallways regularly when she was free. As the two reached the shower block, Ari was shoved inside with more force than need be. All the guard needed to do was ask and she would comply. As Ari reached the middle of one of the blocks hot water blasted her skin showers were remote activated by the guard, to prevent the prisoners from creating weapons from the non-existent handles.

Ari turned around quickly to see the guard facing the other way, distracted by something. Ari scoured the wall for any loose tiles. When Ari found none she turned back to see the guard still distracted. Ari's brow crinkled as she tried to remember her training that she had received from her old sensei, Shikako.

Finally remembering, she focused her chakra to her fingertips, and tapped the closest tile. It split in two, one half had a particularly sharp slippery fingers she grabbed the sharp edged piece of tile.

"Demon, hurry up. You may have all day, but I don't," the guard called, startling Ari, and almost causing her to drop the precious piece of tile.

Ari crept quietly holding the makeshift weapon in one hand; the guard was still looking the other way and had not noticed. Ari raised the tile piece and jammed it into the guards neck, blood sprayed across the room. Quickly Ari scampered to the body and stripped it of its clothes, several kunai pouches and a heap of fishnet were taken from the body along with any clothes that fitted her, but she left the Hiate. Ari would no longer associate herself with the village that had betrayed her.

Ari walked slowly through the halls of the prison, looking like any other guard. She had tucked her wings beside her body so that they weren't visible, like she had done all her life before she had been betrayed. Soon enough, Ari reached the exit and stepped outside. Sunlight poured over her, into her pores, cleansing her body. Ari's eyes darted around, there weren't too many ninjas close enough to be able to hurt her. Suddenly Ari opened her wings and took off into the sky.

Shouts of alarm sounded from below and ninjas leapt as high as they could, throwing weapons, trying to bring her down, but not one of the weapons came within three feet of her. After mere minutes of flying, Ari reached the deeper part of the forest that surrounded Kohanagure. Ari pulled in her wings close to her body, and dove sharply, the wind rushed around her at phenomenal speeds then she entered the forest. Forcing herself to slow down Ari's feet brushed the ground, then tucking her wings in, she ran as fast as she could. Finally she stopped, Ari was free. It would take the local ninja's days to find her, and they had to scour the whole forest. Laughing and smiling Ari fell back into the soft grass, rolling around like a child. As she lay in the grass, she thought about Sasori and Deidara, they had asked her to join their group the Akatsuki. If she joined Ari would be surrounded by walls, but she would have people surrounding her, like a family of sorts. But if she refused to join, she would be alone, but free. Standing up, she had made up her mind dashing off to a cave she knew Sasori and Deidara would be in. As she ran she could feel a presence following her, ignoring it she continued to run.

Sasori sat in the cave that Ari had shown him when she was a child. Deidara was sleeping, Sasori was a puppet, and he did not need to sleep, or eat for that matter. His eyes widened as he saw a shadow in the entrance, fearing an attack he raised his tail threating,

"Hey Sasori," the shadow called.

Sasori let out a sigh of relief as he realised who it was.

"Ari, good to see you, how did you escape?" He replied.

Ari stepped forward shaking her head, water dripped from her hair.

"Stupid guards, loose tiles, weak ninjas, you get the picture," Ari responded yawning.

Sasori extended his tail, wrapping it around Ari gently, lifting her up and placing her beside Deidara. Instinctively she rolled away and fell asleep, her expression painful. Sasori sighed and looked out over the moon and stars.


	8. Ari and the Ninjas

**OMG OMG OMG OMG WOW! I don't know how many people have favourited by crap story, but THANK YOU! You have made me want to write more, and sooner, so THANK YOU ALL!, and so here is an extra-long chapter, and if you have any ideas, or things to add to Gold eyes, and I will consider them.**

Deidara blinked slowly, waking up from his uncomfortable sleep. His crystal blue eyes were clouded and his manner was groggy. He reached out for his cloak which he had refused to sleep in. When he could not find it he sat up, awake as if he had never slept at all. His eyes darted around until he saw it, in a heap on a rock. Yawning he walked over to it and picked it up. It didn't budge.

"Mmmmpf," groaned the coat.

Deidara's brow wrinkled in confusion. He lifted up a corner and peeked within. It was Ari, curled up in a ball, one hand clutching the cloak, the other wrapped around her small body. Deidara's eyes boggled at the sight of Ari, alive and so innocent looking.

"I see you've found Ari, brat," Sasori called from the entrance of the cave.

"When, how? Un," Deidara rumbled confusedly.

"She arrived last night mumbling something about loose tiles and stupid guards. She was tired so I let her sleep, brat," Sasori explained.

"Oh, un," Deidara replied, stunned.

"Once she wakes, we are heading back to base. No side-tracking," Sasori commanded.

Deidara nodded in reply, gently placing the corner of the cloak back down so Ari was completely covered.

An hour passed before Ari awoke. In that time, Deidara prepared a large bird to fly back to base and Sasori gathered supplies for the trip. It would take two to three days, since the Leaf Village was in chaos.

Ari sat up, finally awake. Her whole body ached from flying and running so much. When she was not greeted by the stone walls she was accustomed to, Ari panicked. momentarily forgetting the events of the week.

"Ari, good to see you're awake," Sasori called from the darkness of the cave. The events of the week returned to Ari's memory quickly. With a sigh she replied:

"How long was I asleep?"

"Longer than necessary, Ari. We need to get going," Sasori called, walking through the darkness and to the entrance.

Ari stood up and followed Sasori out into the harsh summer sunlight.

"Ari!" Deidara called from on top of the HUGE bird,

From what Ari could see, he grinned and leapt down, landing on the ground with the grace of a cat.

"You're OK, that's good to know," he stated, checking her over, searching for any wounds.

"Yeah, stupid guards," Ari laughed, her golden hair blowing in the wind.

"You two hurry up, we don't have all day!" Sasori called impatiently from the bird's head.

"Coming Danna!" Deidara yelled in return.

Ari opened her wings and leapt up onto the bird, landing with natural grace right next to Sasori, and in turn Deidara landed next to her, formed his hands into the seal of the ram, and closed his eyes. The giant bird flapped its wings and took off into the skies. Ari gasped at the feeling of taking off in such a way. Deidara opened his eyes and released his hands from the seal.

Ari stared down at the ground, which was passing beneath them at an incredible speed. Ari looked away and came face to face with Sasori.

"Sasori, what's the Akatsuki base like?" Ari asked.

"It's like a village, but with ten people. You receive missions and you get a partner, which makes you like a team of sorts. Pein is the leader, the Kage, and so you must address him as either Leader-Sama or Sir," Sasori explained briefly.

Ari nodded her head in understanding.

"What are the people like?" Ari asked.

"They're criminals Ari, not all of them are nice," Sasori retorted harshly.

"So?" Ari replied.

Sasori sighed,

"Pein is the leader, he is powerful and cruel. Konan is his right hand woman, she works as the part time medic and can be quite cold. You already know me and Deidara, then there's Kisame, he has a sense of humour and likes to get drunk. He is partnered with Itachi, and as you probably know he killed his clan," Sasori started.

"I know Itachi! He was in my Gennin team!" Ari exclaimed.

"Then there's Kakuzu, he is obsessed with money, and won't hesitate to kill you. He is partnered with Hidan who is a religious prick, who WILL try to kill you. Zetsu is the last, he is a cannibal and works as the spy, he also will try to kill you," Sasori finished.

"Ok, got it. Stay away from Zetsu, Hidan and Kakuzu, don't piss Leader-Sama off, and don't go near Kisame when he's drunk," Ari summarised.

"Sasori, Ari hold on!" Deidara shouted just as a flurry of kunai passed by the bird.

Ari leapt off the bird in the midst of the confusion and spiralled, dodging every weapon that came her way.

"Ari!" Deidara yelled worriedly.

"Brat, focus on the battle at hand. Ari knows what she's doing!" Sasori yelled in return, summoning a puppet and sending it down to the battle below.

Ari swooped, a kunai clutched in hand. The unsuspecting enemy nin never saw her coming, his jugular was sliced and he died within seconds. Ari moved on to her next target. When Ari was a Chunnin, her missions had become more difficult and she had to kill. She was fine with killing one or two, as long as she had a valid reason for it. Some of her missions involved executing seemingly innocent people. And so Ari had learnt to become emotionless. With no emotions hindering her, Ari could kill thousands and not receive any nightmares, all because she didn't remember any of the feelings at all.

"Hello girlie," called one of the ninjas.

Ari's eye twitched, she hated being called girlie. It always brought back horrible memories of her childhood.

"What did you just call me?" ground out Ari.

"Girlie," the ninja sneered.

Ari dashed forward, her eyes wild with rage. The ninja stepped to the side in an effort to dodge her, but Ari swung her arm out wide and clipped his side with the kunai. Blood dripped at an unsteady rate, the wound already undergoing the process of healing. The ninja chuckled.

"Good girlie, but not good enough," laughed the ninja, as he pulled a katana from a holster on his back.

"Let's dance girlie," he called, grinning.

Ari held her kunai threateningly towards the ninja.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with, Shinobi."


	9. Ari and Pein

**Hello again! My editor Sarre's away there are going to be a few punctuation mistakes in the next few chapters, but she's coming back on the 20****th****, so that's good, I keep getting emails say all of these different people are following Gold Eyes, my crap story, so please leave a review, it makes me write faster! And a massive thanks to all those who are now following my story!**

Ari leapt forward, and the ninja swung his katana, it curved through the air in a graceful arc. But he had swung too early and it only lightly brushed Ari, leaving a tiny scratch that barely bled. Ari continued to rocket forwards into the ninja, knocking him over. The two skidded along the ground, before coming to a stop, dust rose into the sky at the force of Ari's jump. Raising her wings Ari held a kunai to the ninja's through the sharp blade pressing into his Adam's apple. Tue ninja's eyes boggled as he saw Ari's wings for the first time, and with the dust rising she looked like an...

"Archangel" breathed the ninja in awe,

"What?" Ari spat, blood dripping from the corner of her mouth.

"y-you are an angel! No an Archangel" he exclaimed his mouth hanging open.

Ari glared at him,

"Teaches you not to mess with an angel, huh." Air retorted,

"Call off your men... Or what remains of them before I decide to send you all to hell" Ari called taking off into the sky with a flap of her golden wings.

Ari spiralled through the sky, up to Deidara and Sasori, who were quite puzzled about why the rain of kunai, shuriken and other projectiles had stopped.

"That took care of that" Ari called out happily as she landed on the bird like creature. Deidara grinned at her, despite the fact she was covered in blood, dirty and her hair looked like a bird's nest.

"What did you do?" grunted Sasori,

"Well apparently I am an Archangel now" Ari replied sitting down.

"Archangel? Why un?" asked Deidara, confused

"Well one of the ninja's I fought saw my wings and thought I was an Archangel, turns out he was the leader of the group, so he called off the attack" Ari explained. Deidara nodded in understanding. Sasori on the other hand was not impressed.

"Ari that was extremely reckless of you, how many years has it been since you have been a proper shinobi?" Sasori scolded, sounding like an angry parent.

"Sorry Sasori" Ari replied with a sigh.

Although Ari loved Sasori, as a brother, he could still be really overprotective, not that Ari minded, it was nice to have someone that cared.

As the day passed by the group got closer to their destination, the Akatsuki base. The place that would serve as Ari's home for the rest of her life.

The giant clay bird hovered mere meters above the ground it's giant wings outstretched as it descended down to the grass covered ground. There was a mountain reaching up steeply, a clearing of the forest surrounded it, the edges of the clearing were lined with dark green trees, there was a small river running through it, the grass was tall and wavered in the wind. Ari was snapped from her thoughts as the clay bird touched down onto the soft ground with a jolt.

"We're here Ari, brat" Sasori called leaping off the bird and onto the ground, a seemingly impossible move for the giant puppet that Sasori dwelled within.

"Nice, so this is the Akatsuki, a rock" Ari stated sarcastically,

Sasori sighed walking, or shuffling whichever you prefer, to the edge of the mountain. Ari hadn't noticed it before, but there were five bits of paper attached to one part of the mountain, a seal! But what for? Air wondered to herself.

"Ari! Come on, this way un!" Deidara laughed, he himself had made the same mistake Ari had. Ari walked over to the part of the mountain with the seal on it, Sasori stood in front of it, two wooden arms outstretched, his fingers making complex hand seals, finally he pressed his hand into the rock, knuckles first a ring of some kind was on one of his fingers, with a ripple, not unlike water, and the boulder moved! Rumbling and grinding it moved to the side, revealing an entrance.

Deidara elbowed Ari in the side

"Scared un?" He whispered, concealing silent laughter

"Who? Me? Pfffffft as if Blondie!" Ari laughed walking in behind Sasori.

"Ari" Sasori grunted,

"Yes" Ari replied,

"You're going to meet our leader, be respectful and refer to him as leader-sama or sir, nothing else, got it?" Sasori explained gruffly,

"Sure, Why?" Ari asked as the group walked down the stone hallways.

"Because Ari, he's going to explain the rules and goals of our organization to you Ari"

"Huh? Why can't you do it?" Ari asked,

"I don't know he just does, now shut up we're here finally" Sasori retorted, just as the reached a wooden door, it gave off a sense of foreboding.

Sasori reached out and knocked on the door stepping back as it swung open to reveal darkness.

"Enter" a dark, cruel voice called, Sasori pushed Ari into the dark void. The door shut firmly behind her.

"Ari, do you know why you are here" a voice called from the darkness, two grey eyes were all that could be seen of the mysterious leader-sama, his eyes hade six black rings throughout them, that looked like ripples, but his eyes held sadness and pain.

"Well?" he called from the darkness,

Suddenly Ari found herself unable to talk whoever he was he gave off a feeling of power. Regaining her ability to speak Ari replied

"No sir" Ari replied tripping over words,

"We want you for our organization, your abilities would prove useful in our quest for the tailed beasts, which we need control over. We wish to obtain peace, with a weapon that can start and end wars at a moment's notice" he explained his cold voice flowing over Ari like water

"But in order to be able to make this weapon we need tailed beasts, and hunting for them is by no means cheap, so we do missions, like a village of sorts, in order to obtain money so me make bring peace to out hate ridden world" he finished, Ari nodded, not sure if he could see her or not.

But Ari was terrified, this man's prescribe was overpowering and heavy, her natural instincts told her to fly far away, but she also wanted to stay, what he offered was a chance to end war, to end needless suffering, to end pain.

"When you become a member of this organization you will be required to wear this cloak and ring" he said, interrupting Ari from her thoughts, a folded cloak with a ring and bottle of deep purple nail polish seemed to float among the darkness, until Ari realized that it had been placed on a desk right in front of her. Ari picked the bundle up and placed it in her lap, at some point she had ended up sitting down on a chair of some kind.

"Konan!" he called, and at that a kinochi appeared, emerging from the shadows, she had blue hair and golden eyes, her nose was pierced. And in essence she was beautiful, with a strange elegant predatory kind of beauty.

"Yes Pein" she answered her lips barley moving,

"Take Ari down to the village, get her some weapons and... Proper clothing" he commanded, Konan nodded once again and looked to Ari

"This way Ari" she announced, walking out the massive door.

Ari and Konan walked through the twisting hallways down to yet another door; it was brown like the halls, making it hard to see. On it was another matter; a feather was attached to it. Ari stared at it for a few seconds.

"That feather means it's our room, Ari" Konan stated as she saw Ari staring at the feather.

"Our room?" asked Ari confusedly,

"Yes, we don't have enough rooms, so partners share rooms, but since we're the only girls we get to share" Konan responded smiling, Ari smiled in return, feeling accepted by Konan.

Konan walked into the room and Ari followed, the walls were painted a soft blue, there were two beds both with white sheets, one had butterflies carved into the headboard the other had gentle feathers. Konan sat down on the one with butterflies. There were two cupboards one white one blue, the blue one was filled with Konan's clothes the other one was empty.

"Ari I advise you have a bath, it's through there" Konan announced pointing to a door on one of the walls.

"Thanks Konan-San" Ari said, smiling as she walked through the door and into a massive bathroom. The water steamed as it filled the bathtub. Ari removed what remained of her clothes, they were blood encrusted, ripped and barley looked like clothes anymore. Ari sat in the bath the water well past her stomach. She extended her wings and cleaned them, each lower feather was already being replaced by a newer stronger one, so she pulled the old one out. Where her wings met her flesh the feathers melded into skin part of her lower back also had a few feathers growing, when she had been caged, all her feathers stopped growing, it was nice for Ari to have some new ones. The door creaked open as Konan walked in, Ari's hands flew up to her chest, attempting to cover what was there.

"Don't worry sweetie, we're both women" Konan laughed putting Ari's now cloak and ring on the counter. Ari lowered her hands slowly

"How did you get your wings?" Konan asked,

"I don't know they just grew when I was five" Ari responded splashing around in the water childishly.


	10. Konan and Ari in Amegure

**Hello everyone, sorry this chapter took so long to come out, I've had major writers block and no motivation (Those reviews really make me write faster, please review) so this chapter is not terribly good anyway here you go!**

When Ari had finished her bath she stood next to Konan dressed in her new Akatsuki cloak and ring, which had the symbol for 'flight' on it. Underneath her cloak she wore some of Konan's old clothing which was too small for Konan, but too big for Ari's tiny body.

"This way Ari," announced Konan, walking through the door.

Ari followed, shutting it carefully behind her. The two walked down the empty halls of the Akatsuki, Ari's new home. Surprisingly, no one else was there.

"Konan-San, where is everyone?" Ari asked, peering around.

"Pein is de-briefing them about you, well everyone that is here anyway," Konan replied.

"Oh, what do you mean everyone that's here?" Ari asked.

"It's been five years since everyone has gathered together in the flesh, they've all been on missions," Konan answered.

Ari nodded, understanding remotely. The two walked down the dark twisting halls of the Akatsuki. Finally they reached a dead end

"Wha..." Ari exclaimed confusedly.

Konan smiled at her and proceeded to go through a series of complex hand seals, the same ones Sasori had used to open the entrance. Then it clicked in Ari's brain. This was a common trick used by jailers to confuse their occupants, making a simple dead end in a maze of corridors the entrance or exit, which could only be opened if the right hand seals were used.

The two walked out into the harsh light of the day, the soft lush green grass tickled Ari's almost bare feet.

"Ari-san, we're going to go into Amegure to get you some proper attire, and some weapons," Konan smiled.

"How are we going to get there, Konan-sama?" Ari asked, staring up at the sky.

"We'll fly of course," Was Konan's reply as two wings began to unfurl themselves out from her back.

Ari gazed at them in awe. They were made of paper and were twice the size of Konan, and much bigger than Ari herself. With a flap of her magnificent wings Konan took off into the sky, soon followed by Ari.

Soon after the duo had taken off into the sky Ari had passed Konan. Tiny Ari was much faster than Konan, more like a falcon rather than an eagle. Konan was much larger than Ari, and as a result was much slower but had more power.

"Hurry up Konan-sama!" Ari called.

She was so far ahead of Konan, and didn't want to lose her new found friend and teacher. Far behind Ari, Konan sighed and picked up her speed in an effort to catch up.

Meanwhile, in the Akatsuki base havoc was being wreaked within the sealing chambers.

"What the fuck do you mean, new female member!?" A loud voice shouted across the hall.

"Shut up Hidan," A gruff voice scolded.

"As I was saying, we have a new member, Ari, formerly from Kohana," At that Pein glanced at Itachi, who was standing up, his face stoic as ever.

"She is of a demonic clan, and because of that she has eagle wings. Kakuzu, Hidan, she is to partnered with you. Itachi, you are to train her. You have been given one month to do so," Pein finished.

The silver haired man, now identified as Hidan, went to open his mouth, but had a gloved hand slapped across it.

"Hai leader-sama," Kakuzu responded, glaring at the now maniacal Hidan.

As Ari and Konan reached Amegure, the two began to descend into the city below. Amegure was a city filled with tall, mechanical looking buildings; some brown with rust. Heavy storm clouds shrouded the city with a dark haze. Down below on the streets people looked up and Ari could hear cries of:

"Lady angel," and "God's beloved angel."

"Konan-sama, what do they mean by 'lady angel'?" Ari asked.

"Soon after Pein took over Amegure, they began calling me God's beloved angel. They refer to Pein as god, because of the power that he wields," Konan explained, a distant look clouding her eyes.

Without warning Konan swooped downwards towards one of the tall buildings, landing with a soft thump. Ari followed suit, pulling her wings in and free falling. She landed next to Konan, bending her knees as she hit the surface of the roof.

"How did you do that?" Konan asked, astounded.

Ari smiled.

"When I land I bend my knees, so less of the shock goes through my body," she explained.

Konan nodded and began to walk towards a flight of stairs that protruded from the top of the building. Ari stayed behind for a moment, lost in thought. She looked over the edge of the skyscraper. The city seemed to stretch on for miles, buildings so tall that they became lost in the storm clouds. Down below the streets were filled with bustling life, street vendors trying to sell their wares, children running through the streets playing games that only children could understand. Local ninjas walked about, the weight of the safety of the city on their shoulders, no matter how young.

Ari was snapped from her thoughts by a voice.

"Ari, are you coming?"

Ari turned and saw Konan halfway down the stairs, a light smile dancing on her lips.

"Coming Konan-Sama! Sorry, I was just thinking about something!" Ari laughed as she strode towards Konan.

Finally, after an eternity of walking Ari and Konan made it to the streets. As Ari had predicted, they were bustling with life and colour. The moment Konan stepped out onto the pavement the crowd stopped and parted, many people gasping in wonder. Konan walked down the street without so much as a second glance at the people. As Ari walked out, there were whispers of "look it's the Archangel" and many other things that Ari's ears failed to pick up. Young children reached out to touch her wings; others stared up at her in awe.

Konan walked down the streets confidently with Ari in tow. After a short time Konan had reached a weapons shop.

"Ari! Here we are!" she called.

Ari was five blocks down, children running around her feet. They had deemed her 'nice'. After a small struggle Ari reached the entrance and stood out front of it. In the windows were many weapons, ranging from Katanas to the simple Kunai and Shuriken.

"Ari, come look at this," Konan called.

Ari snapped out of her thoughts and walked in. The door jingled as it opened. Inside the store Konan could be seen holding a giant fan, it was orange at the bottom and faded into black. It reminded Ari of fire at night.

"It's so pretty isn't it?" Konan asked handing Ari the fan.

"It is," Ari replied, looking at the price tag.

Her eyes widened in disbelief. She then hurriedly put the fan back on the shelf.

"What are you doing Ari?" Konan asked.

"Errrm, did you see the price of that thing?"Ari asked, still gobsmacked.

Konan smiled.

"Don't worry about the price, we have lots of money," she laughed.

"Now we need to get you some clothes," Konan mused, walking over to the other side of the shop.

Ari sighed. It was going to be a long day.


	11. Itachi and Ari

**Here it is! The next chapter of Gold eyes, thank you to everyone that reviewed, it means a lot to me. I have end of year exams coming up so it may take me longer to write each chapter, I have to study**

**Thanks The-City-burns**

Hidan was not happy. Scratch that, he was downright pissed. Another new member to make fun of his religion, and female at that. He reached for his elongated sable stake and plunged it down into his abdomen.

Why did she have to be female, he thought as rich crimson liquid poured from the wound. She was bound to be a whiny, bitchy girl that would be completely useless.

The rich coppery scent of blood wafted around the room, filling the zealot's nose. He exhaled and sighed contentedly. He began to murmur a quiet prayer, the crimson pool ever expanding. Slowly, reverently he reached for the pendant around his neck, a silver upside down triangle within a circle. He grasped it and held it to his lips and continued to murmur the odd prayer.

"Hidan! Hurry up!" Kakuzu's gruff voice commanded.

Hidans' violet eyes shot open, fury in them.

"I will fucking finish when I'm fucking ready!" He screamed back.

The blood coated door swung open and smashed into the wall beside it. Kakuzu's tall figure stood in the doorway, somewhat silhouetted against the darkness of Hidan's room. Kakuzu's skin was tanned, although much of it could not be seen. He wore flesh concealing clothing to hide the dark stiches that Hidan knew marred the man's skin.

"Hidan..." Kakuzu warned, his face filled with unspoken rage.

"Fine, dickhead," Hidan spat, ripping the stake from his abdomen. He threw his tattered cloak on and walked out the door, a malicious aura surrounding him.

Ari's arms were sore. They were filled with shopping, ranging from ninja clothes to... female necessities. The pile of shopping was higher than Ari's head, and so Konan had to guide her through the halls until the two reached their room. But by that time Ari was just about ready to drop dead.

"Just a little further Ari!" Konan called.

"You said that ten minutes ago!" Ari groaned.

WHAM! Ari walked into a door. She dropped the bags and promptly fell back onto the floor.

"Ow... that hurt," Ari mumbled, rubbing her hands as they had connected rather forcefully with the wall.

Up ahead Konan was doubling over, laughter spilling from her lips at the odd sight of Ari sitting on the ground with the most bewildered look adorning her face, bags and boxes lying around her.

"It's not funny Konan-sama," Ari muttered, but her eyes gave her away. She too was enjoying the oddness of the scene.

"So this is the new member. What a fucking weak pussy," A voice snarled.

Ari looked towards the direction of the voice and came face to face with the purple eyed, silver haired Jashinist.

"Hidan…" Konan warned.

Hidan huffed and walked away, a trail of crimson following him down the hall.

"You are the new member," Kakuzu stated.

In return Ari jumped. She had not heard the man coming. That wasn't good. As a Kunoichi she needed to be more finely attuned to things like that. In time it could cost her her life.

"Yes, um my name is Ari," she said, not meeting the man's red and jade eyes. Like Christmas lights she thought briefly.

He too walked away, his footsteps echoing through the deserted halls.

"Come on Ari, let's put your stuff away before Hidan decides to come back," Konan stated coldly.

Itachi stood in the training field, oh so conveniently located right next to the Akatsuki headquarters. He waited for Ari, his childhood friend, and now his student. To the stoic Uchicha it felt odd calling Ari his student. After all, he had always seen her as an equal.

Sensing another's presence, he turned and came to see Ari standing on the other side of the field, her Akatsuki cloak donned.

"Ari," he called softly.

Without a second thought Ari ran towards Itachi and wrapped her arms around him in an affectionate hug.

"Nii-san," she whispered.

"Imoto," he replied.

The two had taken to calling each other brother and sister. Itachi was older than Ari by a few months so Ari called him her 'Nii-san'.

Ari pulled away from the embrace and looked Itachi straight in the eye, a thing many dared not to do.

"Are we going to train or not?" she asked, laughing.

Itachi nodded.

"Stretch," he commanded.

Ari complied, pulling her muscles taut. She had always been flexible. Her time in the jail had been spent practising Taijuitsu, the one thing she had been able to do in that god damned cage.

By the time Ari had finished stretching Itachi had fetched two long bamboo poles. He promptly passed one to Ari.

"Hand to hand only. No Jutsu, no wings," Itachi stated before leaping towards Ari, His pole smacking into hers.

In return she blocked and swept forward, attempting to knock Itachi's knees out from under him. He leapt back, twirling his stick. He struck forward, hitting Ari forearm with a sharp smack. She then recoiled sharply, stepping back. Itachi then stepped forward, his pole lashing out once again, this time hitting Ari on the stomach.

"Too slow Ari," he said.

This training continued for hours until...

"Enough Ari, for now we rest," he stated, putting his pole down onto the lush green grass.

Ari fell backwards, landing in the grass. She was quite tired to say the least, she had not had a workout like that in nearly five years. Her stamina had suffered greatly.

"Ari, we will continue our training tomorrow," he called, disappearing into the building that the Akatsuki resided in.

Ari lay on the grass staring up at the clear blue skies. Clouds drifted lazily. Amongst them a white clay bird soared. There was only one person she knew with a bird like that. Deidara. Ari took off into the air towards him. Within minutes Ari had reached Deidara along with his clay creation.

"Deidara!" she shouted, smiling.

"Ari, un?" came the confused reply of the blonde pyromaniac.

Ari swooped upwards and landed on the clay eagle...bird thing .She had no idea what kind of bird it was modelled after.

"How are you Deidara?" Ari asked, yawning.

"Fine. You un?" he replied, grinning.

"Tired, bruised. I had training with Itachi-Nii," she replied returning his grin.

"Itachi-Nii? Why the hell do you call him that? I hate the bastard, un!" Deidara yelled, making Ari cringe.

"What do you have against him, Deidara? He's my childhood friend!" Ari huffed.

"He was the one that forced me into the Akatsuki! He thinks he's so goddammed powerful! It just pisses me off, un!" He ranted.

Ari stared at her enraged friend.

"Did you ever stop to think about his side of the story?" Ari whispered, stepping off the side of the clay creation.

**If you have any ideas for the plotline, let me know, I read all the reviews so feel free to say something. **


	12. Ari's past

**Hey everyone, I keep forgetting to do this**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto coughunfortunatelycough, nor do I own the song below.**

**Anyway this chapter took a while to write but I tried to make it long to make up for the delay, Enjoy my readers, oh and please please please review, it means a lot to me.**

Deidara sat on his bird. Sure he liked Ari as a friend, but he could not stand the Uchicha. He hated that man. He had forced him into this accursed organisation. He acted so much more powerful than everyone else with those eyes, blood red and arrogant.

But what did Ari mean "think about his side of the story?" What was there to think about? That bastard had torn him from his happy, albeit boring, life. He had been perfectly content being a bomb for hire. Deidara sighed. He really liked Ari. She was the only one that understood him, his need for freedom. Despite the fact he had not known her for long the two of them had just clicked. The wind began to pick up and carried the bird along with it, drifting lazily. Deidara groaned. He needed to blow something up.

Ari sat in the kitchen. Tobi had come running down the halls screaming 'DINNERTIME!'. Ari poked her head out of the doorway to see a blue skinned man rushing down the hall. Following the escapade was Itachi. He walked calmly down the hall, stoic as ever. And so Ari had followed him down the hall to meet with the rest of the Akatsuki.

What a sight that was. They had all stared at her. Ari was quite self-conscious. She hated being stared at, even as a child. Konan, seeing how uncomfortable Ari was, waved the girl over. Next to her there was an empty seat, on the other side of which sat Itachi.

The sound of light conversation filled the air. Hidan could be heard above the rest of the voices. He was yelling at Kakuzu. Apparently the older male had insulted the albino. A smell wafted through the Air as Sasori walked out and placed food on the table. The others took this a sign to eat, and did just that, squabbling over the food. It reminded Ari of chicks in a nest calling to be fed. The food lay out before the group was not very extensive in its variety, but tasted nice nonetheless.

"So, Ari, tell us about yourself," Kakuzu announced above the rabble. Immediately the Akatsuki quietened, all eager to learn about their new member. Ari gulped.

"Well, I was born in Konohagakure. I had one older brother, Akio, and a baby sister. I never found out her name," Ari began.

"Kita," Itachi interrupted.

Ari looked at Itachi. "Pardon me?"

"Soon after you were caged, your parents named her Kita," he replied.

Ari pausedm thinking the information over.

"As I was saying, I was placed in a Genin team with Itachi and Masumi. Nara Shikaku was our sensei. Just after we made Jōnin, Masumi and I were on a mission with our Genin teams. Masumi made a mistake and I was forced to reveal my wings in order to .save him. He still died. Once his Genin sent out a distress signal and Shikaku arrived. He saw my wings and went to tell the Hokage. I begged him not to, but after the Uchicha massacre, he was convinced that I had a part in it and told the Hokage. I was then locked away in a cold stinking cage and disowned by my family," she finished, mumbling some parts.

"I feel so sorry for you un. I could never live like that un," Deidara murmured,

Ari smiled sadly in return and continued eating her food. The others then also began to eat. As they finished one by one they left, until only Ari and Itachi were left.

Ari walked down the halls to the entrance and walked out, she was feeling cooped up. The dinner was very awkward, she was never any good with people. Ari took off into the air in which heavy storm clouds drifted. As Ari passed through them she could feel the electricity, it was harmless.

She breached the cloud line and exploded into the night sky. The stars shone brightly, their white light was soothing to the eagle like girl. But they were all outshone by the moon, tonight it was full. It's white light illuminated the world. As a child Ari had been told a story about a great demon called the Jūbi, how the sage of six paths had sealed it away and it's body had become the moon.

Ari, being part demon, had always felt a strange sort of kinship with the beast. But fear also resided deep in her heart. She knew that the demon must never be released. It would destroy the world, or worse.

Twisting and spiralling through the clouds all of Ari concerns and fears drifted away with wind.

"Come little children,

I'll take thee away.

Into a land

Of enchantment,"

Ari closed her eyes as she sang, the haunting song echoing through the empty sky. Her wings beat softly and her hair floated around her like a halo.

"Come little children,

The time's come to play

Here in my garden

Of magic,"

As a child this had been her lullaby, which her mother had sung in order to quell her midnight screaming. Her mother had not known the cause of her screaming, it was however the growth of her wings.

"Follow sweet children,

I'll show thee the way

Through all the pain and

The sorrows,"

It had been the most painful experience of Ari's life. Small stubs of vein filled flesh had pushed through her skin. She had not been able to move for days. The newly grown wings had pushed her ribs and lungs around. It had taken weeks for her body to adjust to the appendages.

"Weep not poor children,

For life is this way.

Murdering, beauty and

Passions,"

Her family had been anything but sympathetic, ignoring her completely at times. Itachi had visited often, he was her only friend, and she his. He had known about her wings from the moment they had grown. He had promised never to tell.

"Hush now dear children,

It must be this way.

Too weary of life and

Deceptions,"

Once her body had adjusted to the wings, feathers had begun to grow. Beautiful luscious golden feathers. During this period Ari had done little but slept. Her body was lacking nutrients so she shut down for long periods of time. Itachi had provided her with food, as her own family had refused to.

"Rest now my children,

For soon we'll away,

Into the calm and

The quiet,"

Once Ari returned to the academy, sore and tired, she and Itachi had become inseparable. She was with him at all times, often hiding behind him when the Genin bullies came to harass her. He was always calm and composed, she was skittish and nervous. Total opposites.

"Come little children,

I'll take thee away.

Into a land

Of enchantment,"

Soon after Ari's return to the academy, both she and Itachi had graduated at the same age of 7. Itachi was hailed by his clan as a "genius." Ari on the other had continued to be ignored by her parents and brother. However, the Uchicha clan accepted her as an equal. She often referred to Itachi's parents as Okasan and Otosan.

"Come little children,

The time's come to play.

Here in my garden

Of shadows."


	13. Author's note-Please read VERY important

Authors note

Hey everyone, I just went back and realised how utterly crappy my story has been. Many areas I am going to completely rewrite. So for the next few weeks, many of the chapters will be reposted, new and edited, and others may be completely re-written.

I hope you guys understand

-The-City-Burns


	14. The fight

Title: Gold eyes

Chapter: 13

Word count: 1,059

Summary: Freedom, something we all take for granted, but what if suddenly all of that freedom was taken away, that happened to once such person. Her name is Ari this is her story. Deidaraxoc

* * *

><p>A full month had passed since Ari had joined the famed Akatsuki, her training was harsh, and with startling regularity she would be returned to the base unconscious or worse. Her training regime included hundreds of pushups and situps to tone her muscles, then many stretches; she was incredibly inflexible, compared to the other members at least. Soon after her morning session she would have breakfast, then a training session with Itachi, if she wasn't in the infirmary she would then have lunch with the other members, then a training session with Kisame, for her weapons, he wasn't one of the seven swordsmen of the mist for nothing. After her training she would have a small two hour nap in the lounge, she was often awoken by Hidan, who just loved to annoy her, although she secretly enjoyed it.<p>

The giant fan Konan had seen in the ninja shops was now owned by Ari, Konan had bought it for her, along with a medium length Katana that was held horizontally across her back. The fan was used for long range combat mostly, whereas the Katana was close range. This system allowed Ari to alternate her fighting styles according to her enemy. Ari had also become incredibly fast, able to dodge most melee attacks.

Jutsu however was another matter, some opponents could form hand seals incredibly fast, and Jutsu were often much faster than the original shinobi, thus making them harder to evade. Jutsu like Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu, which was a giant fireball that came hurtling toward the enemy, could be evaded fairly easily, unless there were multiple, then it became harder. Other attacks like the Chidori were close to impossible for Ari to evade.

Konan constantly praised Ari, saying her improvement was phenomenal, a month ago she was un-coordinated and slow, now she was 'closer to the co-ordination of Hidan rather than Kisame's as Itachi had told her, Hidan was very co-ordinated as he was also very agile, despite his seeming stupidity, Kisame on the other hand would often fall over his own two feet, however he was far more co-ordinated in battle.

VVVVVVVV

"What?"

Itachi sighed

"As I said yesterday Ari, today you are being tested by Leader-sama, and then you have a mission with Hidan and Kakuzu, which is your first one"

Ari gulped she had only met Pein on occasion, but he was terrifying Ari often went out of her way to avoid the ginger haired man. Moments later with a whirl of smoke, said man arrived. Confidently he eyed Ari before standing opposite her, completely relaxed.

"Begin" Itachi said, the moment the word left his lips Pein lifted his hand

"Shinra Tensei" he called, and Ari was sent flying backwards, his chakra pressing against her body, it seeped into her pores, it was terrifying. The ever fading figure of Pein dissipated suddenly, only to reappear behind her and deliver a blow that sent her hurtling into a tree. Thick red liquid dripped from her lips and down onto her hands, ignoring the pain she stood, searching around for Pein's chakra signature, once she had located it she dashed up a tree, terror filling her body, she reached the treetops just in time as were Ari had once been standing there was a large crater.

Moments later Pein burst through the canopy landing opposite Ari, once again raising his hand, he called

"Shinra Tensei"

This time Ari was ready for the powerful attack and flew upwards avoiding the attack completely

"Kaze no Yaiba!" She shouted pushing her chakra to her fingertips and swinging them, a loud slicing sound filled the Air, as the wind around her began to form a long sword shape, an invisible long sword mind you, and swung it towards Pein. Leaping and twisting Pein dodged almost completely, the wind blade had cut off part of his cloak completely, it fluttered to the ground.

Mentally Ari was dancing; she had managed to hit the famed leader of the Akatsuki, her joy did not last long as a flurry of Kunai were sent hurtling toward her, doing her best to dodge Ari swooped, dodging the brute of the attack.

Leaping across the treetops Pein raced toward Ari, Kunai in hand, Ari withdrew her Katana and met Pein's kunai, the screech of metal on metal rang out across the sky, both pushing their weapons towards the other in an effort to overpower each other. Pein being far stronger muscularly overpowered Ari, kunai grazing her skin as it continued its downwards arc.

Before Ari had time to think about what she was doing Ari had raised her hands and forced Chakra to them, but what was strange was the Chakra wasn't her normal Chakra it was burning her chakra points, exploding through her fragile chakra 'veins'. Pressure intensified around Pein, his eyes widening as he felt it, just before the pressure forced his through the treetops and slammed him into the ground.

Moments later Ari fainted

VVVVVVVV

Deidara sat beside Ari's bed in the infirmary; he had come back to the Akatsuki base from a simple mission with Sasori and what does he find? Tobi comes screaming down the hall that Ari-Chan was unconscious and in the infirmary after a fight with Pein. So naturally as her friend he had rushed down to see her, albeit a bit franticly, and had come to visit her each day since he had returned.

Lost in thought he failed to see Ari open her eyes groggily, blink a few times.

"Deidara?" she rasped,

Swivelling around to see the now awake Ari, Deidara grinned

"Ari-Chan! You're awake" he said, smiling like a maniac, which in essence he is.

Ari groaned as she sat up, bruises littered her body, and that was just the visible areas, she hated to think what could be found underneath the blankets.

"How long was I un-conscious?" Ari asked,

Deidara sighed before replying

"Three days"

"Damn, remind me not to piss leader-sama off… Ever" she groaned

Deidara grinned, and then began to laugh, soon after Ari began to laugh with him. The sound filling the room, brightening the gloomy kind of look it possessed.

* * *

><p>Shinra Tensei- Almighty push<p>

Kaze no Yaiba- Blade of wind

Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu- Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique

Chidori- One Thousand Birds technique


	15. Hidan and Kakuzu

Title: Gold eyes

Chapter: 14

Word count: 2,046

Summary: Freedom, something we all take for granted, but what if suddenly all of that freedom was taken away, that happened to once such person. Her name is Ari this is her story. Deidaraxoc

Authors note: **Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait, I'm back from holidays and I have re-written the Prologue so go check it out and tell me what you think! Every review is greatly appreciated. **

Itachi walked into Ari's hospital room. Deidara had long since left, having to run errands for Leader-Sama. Simple errands, letter delivery and whatnot. Itachi smirked to himself; he may or may not have had anything to do with those errands. He did need to talk to Ari. As he entered the room, he heard soft snoring. Looking to the bed, he saw Ari sleeping. She was covered in bandages, and her once long hair was cut short. It stood up in small spikes, like a kind of birds crest. Walking over to her bedside, he observed her for a short moment; she looked like she did all those years ago, when everything was perfect. Pushing the thoughts out of his head, he tapped Ari on her left cheek. In response she mumbled, groaned then her golden eyes fluttered open.  
>"Itachiii can't I sleep for a little longer?!" she groaned. "Tell Sensei I'm sick or something," she rolled over and attempted to return to her beloved slumber, Itachi's eyes widened at what Ari had said. It really was just like old times. Banishing that train of thought to the darkest corner of his mind, he pulled the covers off Ari abruptly.<br>"What... What was that for?" she mumbled, rubbing sleep from her eyes, completely un-aware of what had occurred moments ago.  
>"We need to talk," he replied monotonously.<br>Ari sat up, for a moment her eyes locked with Itachi's Sharingān lit eyes, before he looked away.  
>"What did I do?" she muttered.<br>Had she done something wrong? Displeased Leader-Sama? Was it during the fight? Had she messed up? Mentally she went over everything she had done in the fight with Leader-Sama.  
>"At the end of your fight with me you used some strange form of Jutsu, I believe it to be some form of gravity manipulation," a voice emanated from the door. Ari's head swivelled to see the orange haired Leader-Sama standing at the doorway ominously.<br>"Gravity manipulation?..."  
>"Shinra Tensei is a form of gravity manipulation, but what you used was far more advanced," he explained, as his ringed Rennigān eyes seemed to ripple with anger.<br>"When you are well you will be going on a mission with Kakuzu and Hidan. Do not attempt to use the gravity manipulation during said mission," he stated with a no nonsense tone, before abruptly turning and walking away.

"Hn"

VVVVVVVV

Standing at the entrance to the headquarters, Ari waited, her new team nowhere to be seen. Patiently waiting, she began to fiddle with the feathers on her wings. As minutes passed she began to become angry. Where were they? Hidan was usually late, often because of a ritual. Kakuzu, however, was always punctual, extremely punctual.  
>From the entrance suddenly emerged a bloody Kakuzu and Hidan with new stiches. Ari sighed, now it made sense, Kakuzu had gotten angry and cut Hidan's head off, so they were late because Kakuzu had to sew it back on.<br>"I apologise for our lateness, Hidan here was being a twat again," Kakuzu stated, whacking Hidan harshly over the head.  
>"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY KAKUZU!?" Hidan roared angrily.<br>Kakuzu turned to glare at the silver haired zealot, then whacked him over the head once more.  
>"We best be heading off, we are late enough as it is," Kakuzu commanded, beginning to walk.<br>Hidan groaned and followed the older man, rubbing his neck where the new stiches had come loose. Ari took off after them, walking in the comfortable silence that followed.  
>"Hey Kakuzu, where are we headed?" Ari asked.<br>"To the rice country. There is a scroll we need to obtain," Kakuzu answered, not breaking his stride, or even turning to face Ari.  
>"As long as I get to fucking kill some arseholes I'm fine with this shit," Hidan yelled, grinning maniacally.<br>"Hidan," Ari whispered.  
>"What?" He retorted.<br>"What does Kakuzu's face look like?"  
>Lowering his voice, Hidan said:<br>"All stitchy and shit you know, like something outta some horror movie or some shit like that," He replied, still whispering.  
>Sighing, Kakuzu turned around and fixed the two oddities with a bored glare.<br>"You two are behaving like children," he stated, deadpan.

The rest of the trek was silent, disturbed only by the occasional whispers of Ari and Hidan, or the songs of birds. 

Much to Ari's relief night finally fell, she was tired. Kakuzu had set an incredibly fast pace for her, night was a blessing, a chance for her to rest. Ari understood why Kakuzu had forbidden her to fly, it would attract too much attention to their small group.  
>"I will take first watch. At midnight, Ari, you will take over. Whenever you feel tired, awake Hidan to keep watch in your place," Kakuzu commanded, as the group set up their sleeping equipment.<br>A small two man tent was erected in the middle of the clearing. Ari stared at it. Was she meant to share a tent with Hidan? As in actually sleep next to him? She was fine with sleeping next to Itachi, she had done that many times. During her missions as a Jōnin, Ari and Itachi had known each other since kindergarten.

Much to Kakuzu's disdain Hidan had lit a small fire and was cooking some form of meat over it. Where Hidan had found said meat, she did not want to know. Sitting around the camp fire the small team was silent. The two original members of the pair were not used to another 'intruder' in their odd partnership .A cough broke the silence, it was Kakuzu. He stood up.  
>"You two best head off to sleep, we have another day of travel ahead," he said clearly.<br>Ari mirrored his command and scampered off to the tent hoping to get in ahead of Hidan, and secure her spot for the night. Far, far away from the silver haired man.  
>Laying down and snuggling into her sleeping bag, she tried to avoid seeing Hidan. it was awkward enough already. A chuckle emanated from the direction of Hidan, lifting her head Ari's eyes met with Hidan's striking violet ones.<br>"Don't worry Ari, I aint gonna any do stupid shit," he said as he lay down on the other side of the tent.  
>Relief poured off Ari in waves. Slowly sleep consumed her.<p>

VVVVVVVV

A young Ari ran through the streets of Konohagakure, her long plated hair racing out behind her as she ran. Ducking through streets heading towards the Uchicha residence, toward her one and only friend Itachi Uchicha. As she entered the residence she was greeted by shouts of:  
>"Hey Ari!"<br>"What's the rush?"  
>Friendly smiles and other such gestures also followed. As she arrived at the main house, belonging to the head of the family, she slowed and removed her shoes before walking inside.<br>"Itachi-san!" she called.  
>"He's out in the forest training, dear," Mikoto Uchicha called.<br>She was Itachi's mother and a kind woman who thought of Ari as the daughter she never had.  
>"Thanks!" Ari called back before running out to the forest that both she and Itachi trained in.<br>As Ari had guessed, Itachi was there training himself into a state of exhaustion. Walking up to the puffing form of Itachi, Ari smiled and said:  
>"Hey 'tachi,"<br>He panted in response. Ari surveyed the training ground. There were targets everywhere, all with four or five kunai embedded in their centre. A giant rock was in the centre of all the targets. It was blackened on one side however, the effects of Itachi's Katon were catastrophic, and this damage was from a small one.  
>"Were you working on Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu again?" Ari asked,<br>Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu was much like the Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu, the favoured attack of many Uchicha clansmen. All Uchicha learnt the Jutsu, as once they learnt it they were allowed to wear the Uchicha crest. Until that Jutsu was mastered wearing the symbol was forbidden.

Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu was far more powerful than Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu. It was so powerful that it could melt rock. However, Itachi hadn't mastered it yet. He trained constantly trying to master the Jutsu.  
>Sighing, Ari handed her friend a flask of water. He took it gratefully, downing it in seconds. The Jutsu left his thought raw.<br>"Honestly Itachi, I wonder if you are actually sane sometimes. And people say I'm the odd one," Ari laughed, helping an exhausted Itachi to his feet.  
>And walked him along the dirt track that led back to the Uchicha residence. The short walk home was a silent one.<p>

"WAHH! WAHH!" Sasuke wailed.  
>He was barely a month old. Ari cooed at the tiny baby, a mess of black hair adorned his perfectly round head. Itachi was lying on the couch, his eyes closed, sleeping. Smirking, Ari picked the still wailing Sasuke up and placed him gently on Itachi's lap. One onyx eye cracked open and saw his beloved younger brother nestled in his arms. Satisfied that there was no danger Itachi closed his eyes and drifted back into dreamland.<p>

VVVVVVVV

Suddenly Ari awoke. Her whole world was shaking. Then she realised that it wasn't the world that was shaking, it was her. As her vision cleared she saw Kakuzu crouching in front of her, frowning.  
>"Get up," He commanded.<br>Yawning, Ari obeyed, stumbling out of the tent to be greeted by the silence of the night, an occasional owl hooting. Rubbing her eyes, she made her way to one of the trees that surrounded the camp and clambered up it, settling in one of the branches. She could see the whole camp and most of its surroundings. Taking out her Katana, she began to sharpen and polish it as the night wore on.  
>Ari heard them before long before she saw them, a quiet yet unmistakeable rustle of grass. Whipping her head around, the source of the rustling was revealed. It was a group of Taki ninja, Jōnin by the look of their vests. They were crouched in the trees, staring straight at the small tent and coal filled fire pit. Silently Ari drew her Katana from its sheath, holding it aloft, ready for attack. Her eyes assessed the small team. There were five of them, all seasoned Jōnin. However, there was one to the back who appeared to be nervous. An occasional tremble racked his body.<br>She watched as the leader signalled to the rest of his team. Ari knew that signal. It was generic for 'go'. The team were gone in the blink of an eye. They surrounded the camp site, keeping to the trees. The younger one, who still trembled, stopped beneath the tree Ari was situated in.

Pulling a senbon from a pouch on the inside of her newly acquired cloak she threw it expertly at the Taki nin below her. The poor sod never stood a chance. The small projectile went through the back of his neck, blood exploding from the wound. He fell to the forest floor with a soft thump. In an instant the rest of the team had surrounded the ninja's body. Before looking up towards the tree Ari sat in.  
>She wasn't there.<br>Suddenly one of the ninja's backs exploded in blood, covering her teammates in star shaped crimson splatters. One by one each ninja fell, they stood no chance. Short, powerful gusts of wind felled each shinobi, until only the captain remained. He stood on high alert, his body rigid, covered in the blood of his teammates. A black blur landed in front of the final remaining shinobi. His eyes widened as he recognized her from the bingo book. Then, with horrifying violence his neck exploded in a fountain of blood. Ari, her job done, sat in her tree, frowning. She did not like killing.


End file.
